bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Ikari
Rin was the 3rd seat of squad 11. He has the ability to recall certain parts of his past as a human. He had died once, but was brought back to life, due to a mistake by Kishimara Yuru while trying to create a sentient self-suffcient zanpakuto that didn't need a shinigami to weild. Appearance Rin has long brown hair, which he keeps tighed back in order to keep out of his face. He wears a standard shihaksho, and keeps his Zanpakuto on his right hip. He is very average looking in every manner, and does whatever he can to be able to blend into a crowd the best he can. His Gray-blue eyes are icy and reveal little about what he is thinking. He usually dawns a fabricated smile (Think Gin, but only smiles when he is talking to someone, and looks half-real, not just creepy) Personality Rin is generally gives off a warm aura, despite this, he truly doesn't care much for those around him. He is very indifferent towards peoples outward apperance, or position, but hides this with plenty honourifics. He hides this even when speaking to Kageumi, the one who knows his true nature best. His true nature comes out when he fights, cold a calculative. He loves logic puzzles, and makes fights into such. He killed his own sister during a fight where he had the option to leave her alive. He killed her because he could, and for no other reason. History Pre-Gotei 13 Rin remembers the last few weeks of his human life, from the moment he first saw the hollow that murdred his family. He can remember everything from then to when he died, and became a soul. While he lived in Rukongia, he let his emotions overwelm his actions, he was very cold and would even kill those who he felt gave him even the slightest inclination of being a threat. As time passed he learned not to let his true nature show, and he created a mask, a fake smile which he dawned when talking to people so they never questioned who he was. In the Acadamy he was very smart, he could memorize most thing taught in a few minutes, and he scored top of his class in Kido, and was in the top percentage in the rest of his classes. He was a well liked student, and was fairly popular. He graduated 2 years early due to being a very proficient learner Gotei 13 Rin has not had many adventures as a member of squad 3, He was accepted as the 5th seat directly out of the acadamy, and has not been in many situations which made him show his true colours. Missions Rin has taken part in the Kyuuden Atemi arc, where he (to this point) showed his ability to keep his cool under pressure, and keep a clear mind and think rationally. Powers and Abilities Skilled Swordsman- Rin has proven himselve to be a proficient swordsman, being able to fight many people at his level relatively fairly Expert Tactician- 'Rin was able to over power a much stronger shinigami (Namely Takeshi Eto) in his spar for the 11th divisions lieutenant seat. Rin had nearly won despite the vast power difference. Rin was also able to disern the difference between the illusionary Hiraku in London, compared to the real one rather quickly. '''Kido Expert- '''Rin has mastered up to kido 54, but only chooses to preform kido 34 and lower in battle due to his limitedly trained endurance. Inner World Rin's inner world is that of a void, pure darkness in every direction, there is a faint omminous glow which emminated from any spiritual body inside the inner world. There was formerly a large disterbance in the inner world, which had sealed Kageumi into a weaker state, and created pressures within the inner world, sometimes strong enough to damage the Spirits inside. Zanpakuto '''Hikari Yosai '(Light Fortress) Sealed: A standard katana, which is slightly shorter than most Released '''Command All in the Universe, Hikari Yosai! (Formerly: Bend All to Your Will, Kageumi!). In this state Kageumi becomes a longsword, with an intracit hilt. Abilites For: Shikia Name: '''Raitoseba # (Lightsaber) '''Type: Offensive Stat(s):'SEI, BUK '''Cost: '''See table below '''Range: '''Long '''Description:'To fire laser beams from any point along the blade of the sword. These beams very in power from those at the power of a level 4 kido (Cool time 2 turns), to a beam the level of a level 60 kido (10 turn cool down, max once per day). The any more powerful moves take a longer cool down time, and may have a cap (Generally 3-6 turns, and ~10 times a day) (the number refers to the eqivilant kido level) '''For: Shikia Name: '''Dai shi kabe o kowasu (Break the 4th wall) '''Type: '''Offensive '''Stat(s): '''SEI, HAK '''Cost: '''Very high (Rin passes out and takes a long time for him to recover) '''Range: Melee '''Description: '''Both Hikari Yosai's balde, and Rin's hands become engulfed in energy, and are able to incinerate anything they touch. This is a nearly suicidal move, and leaves Rin severly wounded at his current power level, as it uses more spiritual pressure, than he can manipulate freely in combat. (duration 5 turns, side eff, if Rin hasn't won within the 5 turns he has,he will pass out) (it replaces Rin's HAK with his SEI so his blade and hands essentually becomes like a type of permement Kido surrounding his body) Bankai Not yet Achieved Stats HAN-7 REI-10 HAK-1 SEI-10 BUK-8 HOH-8 Class-NV-1 (40 points) Points earned- 4 Total Points- 44 Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:KIA